Dark Desires
by animiction
Summary: When Kagome stumbles into a dark abandoned hut, all of her darkest dreams and desires come true. Inuyasha cares only for her, has never heard of Naraku or Kikyou, and is the sweetest man on Earth. In a moment of bliss, it's always easy to forget the dangers lurking just beyond reach...
1. Innocent Dreams

**Author's Note: So I've decided to start on a new story, even though I know there are two other fics sitting there, waiting for me to update them. Inspiration just hit one day and I had to type this up before the idea left me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary: When Kagome stumbles into a dark abandoned hut, all of her darkest dreams and desires come true. Inuyasha cares only for her, has never heard of Naraku or Kikyou, and is the sweetest man on Earth. In a moment of bliss, it's always easy to forget the dangers lurking just beyond reach...**

* * *

_**Dark Desires**_

_**Chapter One - Innocent Dreams**_

* * *

The sun was setting, lying just above the horizon while emitting a blood-red hue, its beauty brilliant yet it seemed to be warning everyone that a calamity would soon approach. However, its warning was unheard as people and demons alike prepared for a good night's sleep.

A branch snapped as the dark-haired beauty's step faltered as she approached an abandoned hut. She squinted as the rays of the sun brushed across her face, blurring her sight for a moment. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she noted how not a single soul was to be seen.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome whimpered. She had been searching for hours for her companions. Yet her search had been fruitless. She was lethargic, having not known the comforts of her sleeping bag for more than twelve hours now.

What started out as a typical day of slaying demons soon turned dark. A gigantic snake demon had appeared at the break of dawn, attempting to steal the jewel shards that was encased in the tiny bottle that resided beneath her collarbones. Like the reckless boy he was, Inuyasha had chased the demon to the depths of the forest. At the time, everyone except for Inuyasha were still hazed from sleep, and assuming that Inuyasha would be able to finish off the demon in minutes, went back to sleep.

However, Inuyasha failed to return. By the time the sun was shining brightly from the middle of the sky, everyone was starting to worry. What happened to Inuyasha? Had he been killed? Kagome shook those thoughts out of her head. Inuyasha was strong; he's beat the snake demon to death before it could lay a finger on him. That was when Sango, Miroku and Kirara decided to set off to look for him. Kagome stayed at the campsite with Shippou, who had declared bravely how he would protect Kagome from any harm before their three companions set off.

Shippou's bravery had lasted as long as it took for Kagome to read one page of her history textbook. Kagome's candies had proved useless against the frightened fox demon, so they both set off to go after Sango and Miroku. After an hour or so, they stumbled into a dark forest with dense fog. Kagome lost her sense of direction for a while, and when the fog cleared, Shippou had disappeared. Her hoarse cries were in vain. Shippou was nowhere to be found. Kagome was more than happy to realize that at least she had food and water with her, all in her yellow backpack.

Her energy was fading fast, so the sight of a hut seemed quite welcome. At first, Kagome was wary of what dangers that lay ahead. She knocked tentatively, holding her breath and waiting for someone to burst out. She waited for half a minute or so and decided to push open the door.

The hut seemed to be well-managed, with a nicely made futon and the embers of a recent fire on the floor. There was food and water lying around, so Kagome sat down on the futon and waited for some sign of life. Soon, her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, and she couldn't resist the comfortable futon underneath her. With so much as a yawn, she laid down and fell fast asleep.

The next sensation she felt was the sound of a beating heart and ragged breathing right next to her. Warm lips were busy trailing a path down her throat. Kagome gasped as she tried to escape from the stranger's grasp, when a voice, oh-so-familiar, whispered into her ear.

"Kagome, it's just me."

Inuyasha. She could recognize that voice anywhere. But what _was_ he doing, holding her like that?

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Kagome struggled to get up, but Inuyasha's strong grip prevented her from moving.

She took in her surroundings to see that they were in the same hut that she had stumbled into earlier. It was now nightfall, and the stars twinkled through the windows.

"Shhh, Kagome, don't worry, you're with me now," his voice soothed her jumpy nerves.

She jumped again as his lips brushed over hers and suddenly, she was aware that he was trying to kiss her.

_Something is wrong_, Kagome thought as she tried the push him off.

"Inuya – " she tried to speak, but all he did was try to kiss her fully.

"Sit!" she gasped.

Nothing happened. She felt his tongue somewhere at the corner of her mouth now.

Kagome panicked. Without knowing what she was doing, her purification powers flowed to the tips of her fingers as she pushed Inuyasha away. This time, he hissed as he sprung up, clutching his chest.

"Dammit! What was that for?" he yelled.

Kagome eyed him carefully. His subjugation beeds were still strung across his neck, so why did her "Sit" command fail to work? She frowned, mentally deciding that they should go to Kaede's and ask the wise priestess what was going on. They also had to find the rest of their friends.

"Inuyasha, we need to find everyone else," Kagome said as she sat up. Inuyasha was still scowling, rubbing the burn marks on his chest.

"Who else is there? It's just you and me," he replied, plopping beside her with a smirk.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. How could he say that?

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but we really need to find Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara! They're our _friends_. What if something happened to them? Don't' you care anymore?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Well, I ain't got no friends, and the only one I care about is _you_."

Kagome felt her heart stutter at his words. However, her mind still couldn't register why he was being like this all of a sudden. The Inuyasha she knew cared about his friends deeply, despite acting as if he didn't give a damn. Also, he was _never_ so open with his feelings, preferring to hide them, treating them as a weakness that should never be shown. He was always so focused on hunting Naraku and the jewel shards, so what was happening now?

"Inuyasha, what about Naraku? Don't you want to hunt the jewel shards?"

He gave her a blank look. "Who the hell's Naraku? And what are jewel shards?"

Amnesia. She nodded to herself. The worst case of it. Yet why did he still remember her?

"Inuyasha, did you hit your head really hard or something? Why can't you remember anything at all?"

He frowned at her, his hand caressing her cheek delicately.

"No, I think it's _you_ who's bumped her head. What are you babbling about? Anyway, I'm tired of all this talk."

His hand trailed down as he tugged at her shirt, his mouth enveloping hers. He moved his lips slowly against hers, urging her to react.

Kagome, who had been desperately in love with him for so long, couldn't resist him. Even though the far end of her rational thinking tugged at her, vying for her attention, she simply brushed it away as if it were a mere flea. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment with Inuyasha.

When his fingers danced across her thigh, she was already panting. However, a dark thought crossed her mind that made her stop his dance briefly.

"Inuyasha, don't you want Kikyou?"

A flicker of life shimmered into his amber eyes which were dark with lust. Two words escaped his lips.

"Who's Kikyou?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. She didn't stop him as he continued his ministrations, too shocked as his words echoed through her mind. Inuyasha soon successfully pulled her out of her thoughts as she welcomed whatever distraction he could think of.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, the lark was already chirping their usual song. Kagome yawned loudly, stretching her arms as the cool morning air hit her. She wanted to close her eyes and let sleep come again. However, when the memories of last night flooded her mind, she flushed a bright red. Her eyes fluttered open as she expected to see the golden-eyed hanyou she loved so much beside her.

There was nobody beside her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up. Her uniform was strewn across the bed sheets and she flung them on carelessly. There was still no sign of Inuyasha, which made her worry whether she had done something wrong.

She stood up and opened the door. Outside, everything was calm.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?" she called out, her voice echoing through the forest of trees that surrounded the hut.

After waiting expectantly for a minute for someone to reply, Kagome sighed and returned back inside. Where was Inuyasha?

An hour ticked past, with no sign of him. Finally, when Kagome thought that she couldn't wait any longer, Inuyasha slipped inside the hut with a huge grin on his face. She blushed as she saw him, thinking how he had fulfilled every wish of hers the night before. However, Inuyasha didn't seem as fazed as she did, and he simply continued smiling at her.

"Where were you?" the words tumbled down her lips as she scrutinized Inuyasha's smile.

"I had to get something. I'm so sorry I made you worry," he sat down next to her and proceeded to nuzzle her neck.

"I still don't get it. You still don't know who Sango or Miroku is? Naraku? Kikyou?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered right away. "Never heard of those names. Kagome is the only name in my world."

He kept on murmuring incoherently between kisses as his lips trailed down to her shoulder. Kagome swore she heard him whisper words like "love" and "forever". She shuddered, not out of horror or disgust, but because she was so overwhelmed with the feelings coursing through her.

"Are you hungry?" his voice broke the trance she was in.

"Huh?"

"Do you need something to eat? I'm sure I tired you out last night," an arrogant smirk plastered itself permanently on his face.

Typical male pride.

However, Kagome _was_ hungry so she didn't bother to tease him. He got up hurriedly and started to cook.

Kagome stared in shock as Inuyasha cooked in front of her. Inuyasha knew how to cook? Like really. This was impossible.

"Here," he smiled at her, giving her a bowl of rice with vegetables and meat.

Kagome tasted the food warily, expecting the worst. The food that touched her tongue was much more than delicious. It was as good – no, better – than her mother's cooking.

"Inuyasha, where did you learn to cook?" Kagome asked as she gobbled down the second bowl that he handed to her.

"Kagome, are you sure you feel fine? We've been taking turns cooking for a year already!"

"A year? But I met you half a year ago!"

Inuyasha reached out and touched her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Kagome, we've been married for a year now. I saw you climb out of that old well and we got along. Maybe you've been really stressed lately. Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," Inuyasha vowed as he poured some soup for her.

Something very weird was going on. Maybe she really did hit her head hard?

"I still don't get it. Could you explain more? And why aren't you eating?" Kagome noticed for the first time that not a single morsel of food had entered his mouth.

"I have to make sure that you're full before I eat. I need to take good care of you," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, what? Hey, aren't you the one who always eats up everything and whines about how horrible my cooking is?"

Inuyasha shushed her as he pulled her into his lap.

"It's okay, Kagome, don't worry, I'll protect you. And I would never disgrace you by saying that your cooking is horrible. You're my wife. I love you. Now just relax and let me take care of you."

This was exactly the way she had always thought a perfect man should be. She had wished for Inuyasha to become nice, and of course, to fall in love with her. Most of all, she wanted him to forget everything that caused him harm, and anything that was an obstacle to their love. This was the dream world she had always envisioned.

As unreal as everything seemed to be, Kagome accepted it with a soft smile. Inuyasha was there for her, treating her with kindness and respect. She could never ask for more.

There was still one more thing she wanted to know before she relaxed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did you have to get when you went out this morning?" Kagome held her breath, expecting the worst.

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Now _that's_ a surprise. Here's a hint though. You mentioned it to me last week, and you told me how you kind of wanted it, but didn't really expect me to. But for me, whatever my wife wants, I'll give it to her."

She asked for something last week?

"I'll give it to you when the time's right. Be patient, my beloved."

He kissed her softly, guiding her towards the futon she had left not too long ago. Kagome had completely no complaints. This Inuyasha, her husband, she thought with a smile, was the best thing that ever happened to her. This was the perfect life she had yearned for since she realized that she loved him.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Pleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary: When Kagome stumbles into a dark abandoned hut, all of her darkest dreams and desires come true. Inuyasha cares only for her, has never heard of Naraku or Kikyou, and is the sweetest man on Earth. In a moment of bliss, it's always easy to forget the dangers lurking just beyond reach...**

* * *

_**Dark Desires  
Chapter 2 – Pleasant Surprises**_

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha noticed was how his body felt like lead. He tried to move his limbs, but they refused to budge. He tried to twitch a toe, but all ten toes seemed numb. He tried his fingers too but his attempts were futile. Most importantly, he tried to think, to force his mind to process why on earth he was tied down, somewhere, somehow…

_Kagome_

What?

_Kagome_

_Kagome_

_Kagome_

KAGOME!

Where was she? Was she with him? Why couldn't his nose detect any trace of her unique scent? Was she safe?

His eyes finally fluttered open. Even opening his eyes took a huge effort. He was tied against a tree, with thousands of trees holding him onto it. He groaned as he noted how he was stuck on a tree trunk. Again.

Ironic, he thought and scoffed. His strength seemed to return bit by bit, creeping through his veins. He was certain that if he waited for another few minutes, he would be strong enough to slash off those ridiculous roots and get going. He had already wasted enough time…doing whatever he was supposed to do. His mind still wouldn't function. All he could think of was how he was pinned to a tree, and how he couldn't move, and how his throat scorched with thirst, and of course, how Kagome was nowhere near him.

"Ka – go – me," he croaked hoarsely.

He needed her desperately. He was sure that with her miko powers, and that box of medicine and stuff she brought back from her era would put him onto his feet in no time. She was the one he thought of now. He knew that she was strong and brave, and had her arrows to defend herself, but still…he couldn't help worrying about her. What if she was attacked by some demon who were immune to purification powers? What if she had recklessly tried to sneak off to the well on her own, and met something on the way? What if Kouga appeared and whisked her away to marry him? And what if she accepted that mangy wolf's proposal? He shuddered as each thought became worse than the next. No, she had to survive, to be safe. She'd promised to be with him forever, right?

Growling in frustration, he tried to move his hand again. He couldn't wait to get off the tree and find his companions. Judging by the position of the Sun, it was almost evening. Something was holding him down. He sniffed at the roots and noticed how although they had a queer scent, carried nothing evil. Nothing about the tree was extra powerful, either. So why couldn't he _move_?

Slowly, the memories crept back to him. He had set off that morning to slay some snake demon, who wanted to steal Kagome's jewel shards. The demon was a huge slimy green thing that seemed really dumb. Inuyasha had led the snake deep into the forest, away from Kagome and the others to kill the thing. However, Inuyasha had underestimated its speed and agility. Before Inuyasha had so much as whipped out his sword, the snake had wrapped half its body against him and sank a fang deep into his chest.

Inuyasha winced as he remembered how it had hurt. A lot. Another thing he had forgotten was how some snakes were venomous, like those that were a billion feet tall. After being bitten, he had blacked out.

Inuyasha reached out, his hand shaking badly, to check whether the wound in his chest had been healed yet. He smiled slightly as he felt how there was no trace of an injury. His tetsusaiga was also back in its sheath. He patted his sword carefully, glad that it had transformed back into its rusty old form and was safe, even though he didn't have the strength to put it back after being bitten.

An impatient growl came from his throat. He wanted to move _now_. He tried to slice the roots apart, but all he did was cut one slightly with his nail. So it took patience, eh? It wasn't his fault he was made the opposite by nature!

"Inuyasha!" A familiar voice sounded from the sky.

He looked up slowly, mentally sighing with relief as he saw how Sango, Miroku and Kirara had finally found him.

"So you've finally made it?" he said as Kirara landed gracefully in front of him. Miroku and Sango leapt off in an instant, hurrying to his aid.

Sango whipped out her sword and slashed the roots. As soon as most of the roots tumbled off Inuyasha, he fell forward, unable to stand up properly. Miroku caught him before he landed on the forest floor.

"Inuyasha, are you ok?" Miroku asked as he guided him to Kirara.

"Bitten…by the snake…" He mumbled back in reply.

"You mean that snake demon you were fighting this morning? Is it still alive?" Sango asked, a frown creased on her brow.

"Think so," Inuyasha mumbled once more before his eyes slid shut and he fell onto Kirara's back.

Miroku frowned. "We need to get him to Kaede's. If he doesn't get some medicine soon, he might get worse."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he caught Miroku's words.

"Kagome…She has medicine…She can heal me…"

Silence followed his words.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and noted how all three of his friends looked very uncomfortable.

"Where's Kagome?" he demanded. When nobody replied, he growled and asked again, this time nearly shouting, "Where is Kagome?!"

"We – we don't know, we separated to find you, and she went off with Shippou," as soon as a horrified look dawned onto Inuyasha's face, Sango immediately comtinued. "I'm sure she's ok. She had her bow and arrows, and Shippou's a demon. I know she'll be fine, she's a strong girl. We can look for her, but you're injured, and – "

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU GUYS LOST ME ALREADY AND YOU LET KAGOME GO OFF ALONE?!"

"She went with Shippou," Miroku corrected instantly.

"Shippou's a kid! What if they both get into trouble?" Inuyasha panicked once more, adrenaline flowing through his veins. "Shit. Shit shit shit."

Inuyasha had forgotten all about being poisoned by some damned snake. His one-track mind was focused on the only thing that was more important to him than his health – Kagome. The burst of energy that had entered his system was incredible. He felt more like himself after he found out he could yell.

"But Inuyasha, it really wouldn't help if you went off right now. The snake's venom is still inside you. You need to get to Kaede's and get healed. And after we drop you off at Kaede's, Miroku and I can look for Kagome and Shippou," Sango tried to reason with the furious hanyou.

"Bullshit! So I act like some kind of weakling and lie around with Kaede taking care of me while Kagome could be in huge danger? Hell no! I'm gonna save Kagome!" Inuyasha declared as he took a determined step forward.

…And fell flat on his face.

"Damn," he groaned, pushing himself up. He still felt weak, but his mind was extremely alert and awake.

"See? Inuyasha, you can't do it right now. Sango's right. We'll look for her," Miroku said.

Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent, but didn't stop Miroku and Sango as they lifted him up and placed him on Kirara's back.

"Boy are you heavy!" Miroku said.

"Shut up, letcher," Inuyasha shot back.

A stinging sensation on his neck caused Inuyasha to slap his throat. As soon as he removed his hand from his neck, a tiny, crushed flea said weakly, "Master Inuyasha, pleasure to see you!"

On another day, Inuyasha would've been annoyed to see that old coward of a flea jumping around and sucking his blood. However, today, Myouga's timing was perfect. He was the solution to his problem at hand.

"Myouga! Can you suck out the venom from my blood before you tell us why you're here of all places?"

Myouga had already returned to his normal, three-dimensional shape and stood up, facing Inuyasha.

"But Master Inuyasha, your blood is filled with the taste of medicinal herbs and some other floral scent. There isn't a trace of venom in it."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, shocked at the ridiculous fact. He sniffed carefully, trying to whiff out some snake venom…

Myouga was right. He blood was clean and there was a slight hint of bitter medicine in it.

"But who would do this? Who would help Inuyasha like this?" Sango asked Myouga.

"And I can't smell anyone who's been here recently," Inuyasha frowned.

"The roots," Myouga said, pointing at where Inuyasha had been pinned minutes ago. "Those roots are special and have healing capacities. The medicinal substance in them can pass through your robe of the fire rat and skin to get into your blood. Whoever tied you up saved your life, Master Inuyasha."

"Then why do I still feel weak?"

"The venom has just been filtered out of your body, and the medicinal roots should have side-effects like dizziness and sleepiness along with its healing abilities. Don't worry, your strength will come back gradually. You should rest, Master Inuyasha, don't exert yourself" Myouga replied.

"Keh! As if I would need any rest. I'm gonna find Kagome!"

"And that would be what I call "exerting yourself"," Myouga sighed.

Inuyasha ignored the flea and flicked him off carelessly.

"What are you waiting for? We needa find Kagome!" Inuyasha turned towards Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, are you sure – " Miroku started.

"What's your problem? You sound as if you don't give a damn what happens to Kagome! Let's. Get. Going!" Inuyasha huffed as he started to run towards where they had camped earlier. Myouga clung onto his sleeve as Inuyasha took off unexpectantly.

Both Miroku and Sango sighed.

"He's forgotten about Shippou. All he wants to do is find Kagome," Miroku quipped.

"Yup, that's for sure. But we already know how he feels for her," Sango nodded knowingly as she got onto Kirara.

"Of course we do. He feels as strongly for her as I do for you, my dear Sango," Miroku said as he slid on behind Sango, his cursed hand wandering south.

The slap that echoed through the forest caused Inuyasha to stop momentarily before running again with a sigh. A minute later, Miroku was by his side, running with him, with a huge red mark etched permanently on his face, while Sango was with Kirara, a few feet above them.

The letcher would never learn.

* * *

Kagome was having the best day of her entire life. In all her fifteen years on earth, she had never imagined that she of all people would be so happy and blessed. There were no words to describe the beauty of her day. She had never truly realized until then how Inuyasha affected her so much. He was her bright, lucky star, and a day without him would be meaningless and horrible.

A sigh escaped her full lips as she gazed lovingly at him. He was currently shirtless, his golden skin glinting off the sun. He had promised to catch lots of fish in the stream behind the hut, especially salmon, which he somehow knew it was her favourite. So far, luck was on their side, and he had already caught five fish.

Kagome tried hard not to stare, but it was becoming impossible as Inuyasha moved around in the water, a huge smile plastered on his face. He would steal glances at her, and wink whenever he noticed she was staring back. Kagome had to thank whichever kami had made Inuyasha so perfect. He was like a god, his silky white hair and adorable ears making him look even sexier than he was.

_He's sexy and he sure as hell knows it! _Kagome thought with a giggle as Inuyasha caught a small fish and held it up triumphantly to show it off to her, the sunlight highlighting his firm abs in the process.

His red top was currently sitting in Kagome's lap, nestled in her green skirt, looking comfortable and content. Kagome would lean down and sniff at it from time to time, especially when Inuyasha wasn't looking her way. She couldn't help it. His scent overpowered the cloth, and filled her with his amazing scent.

She was so entranced by her own thoughts and the view in front of her that she didn't noticed how Inuyasha had stepped out of the river and started to walk towards her. His dazzling smile stunned her into silence, but she returned one of her own as he plopped down beside her on the soft soil of the river bank.

"Enjoying the view?" Inuyasha asked as he reached out to brush a few strands of her hair from her face.

"W-what?" She flushed a bright red as her heart went off like helicopter blades.

One look at the blood rushing to her face, with her suddenly accelerated heartbeats and scent caused a smirk to adorn itself on his face.

"Well, that wasn't really what I meant, but if you took it that way, I really hope you did," Inuyasha laughed as he pulled her close to him.

Kagome scowled, but soon forgot her embarrassment as her face was pushed against his chest. His perfect, chiseled chest. His flawless golden chest with his scent and a few drops of swear lingering near his collarbones.

She really couldn't be held responsible for her actions then. Really, what did you expect from a teenage girl who was held so close to the man she had dreamed to be with ever since…well, forever? Kagome stuck out her tongue hesitantly and licked his chest. It was a quick movement, but Inuyasha had felt it and shuddered. How could he have ever imagine innocent little Kagome doing that to him? Then again, she _had _been checking him out just now. Somewhere inside him, something roared with joy as she had admired the contours of his body. He couldn't help the surge of pride and joy that flowed through him then.

"Kagome, you'll be the death of me," he whispered as he swooped down to capture her lips.

Kagome hadn't felt his lips on hers for a few hours, but it felt like a lifetime to her. She missed his strong, firm lips pressing against hers, coaxing hers to move against him at a frenzied rhythm. She reached out to cup his strong jaw, loving the way how it moved. Inuyasha growled as his hands slipped around her waist and held her even closer to him, his tongue gently probing hers. There was no question about it – he was the dominant alpha, and he would never let her overpower him, even in trivial matters like kissing. Not like that was a trivial matter, anyway.

Neither of them knew how long they were there, simply enjoying the warmth of each others' bodies. When they finally separated to get some air, Inuyasha held her close, pulling her onto his lap as he turned her around so that her back was facing him. He stuck his nose on the crook of her neck and inhaled her sweet fragrance. Gods, he could live on her scent alone.

"I love you, Kagome," he mumbled, kissing her neck.

Kagome smiled. "Love you too, my hanyou."

The way she said hanyou made Inuyasha's heart flutter. Anyone could have heard the endearment in her tone, like being a hanyou was the best thing on earth. He couldn't suppress the lofty grin that came up. He felt like an idiot in love with her around.

"Thank you," he said after a moment.

They were silent for some time before Kagome finally stirred in his arms.

"It's getting late. Let's go home and make dinner," Kagome said, automatically referring the hut as their "home".

"Yeah, and after dinner, let's make some puppies!" Inuyasha smirked at her.

Kagome pretended to be shocked and swatted his arm playfully. "None of that here, mister, it's inappropriate to flirt in public."

"Really?" Inuyasha stifled a laugh at her ridiculous expression. "What if I don't flirt? What if I just tackle you onto the ground and kiss you senseless?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you want to start "making some puppies" anytime soon, you'd better behave yourself, dog boy."

"Yes ma'am," he winked at her, causing her to laugh with him.

Their hands found each other's as their fingers entwined together naturally. Inuyasha had tied the fish he had caught with a sting, and had slung it against his back. Kagome was still holding her shirt in her other hand, cradling it to her chest.

"Say, Kagome, do you want to go to the village? We could sell a fish or two and exchange them for some other food," Inuyasha suggested.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Sure, but put on your shirt first. I don't want any of the girls gawking at you like complete idiots."

Inuyasha smirked. "So are you saying that you were gawking at me like a complete idiot?"

"Just put it on!" Kagome shrieked as she threw the red cloth at his face.

A minute later, they set off, hand-in-hand, towards the village.

* * *

The first thing that registered in Kagome's mind was how lively the village was. She had rarely seen so many happy faces, especially with Naraku's darkness infiltrating each and every family. However, in this place, Naraku never seemed to have existed, so it would definitely be a much better place to live in.

Children were laughing around, playing ball games on the streets while their mothers were cleaning their houses. The men of the village seemed to be either chopping wood or working in the farms, harvesting their crops and hoping that they could gather more crops than the year before. Wise old men told stories to their grandchildren about their life experience, while the old women caught up on the latest gossip.

Inuyasha led Kagome towards a few shops. They went to a woman who sold vegetables and exchanged a cod for lettuce and carrots. Then, they visited the butcher's and got a chicken for three fish.

"And of course, I'm saving this salmon for you," Inuyasha said as he stole a kiss from her.

Kagome couldn't suppress her happiness. Inuyasha was so kind and perfect. This was exactly the way she had visualized a perfect life to be like.

She was about to make the kiss last longer when a familiar voice came from behind her. Stunned, she couldn't believe it was she whirled around, leaving an equally confused Inuyasha behind.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with shock.

He was as young as the last time Kagome had seen him. Perhaps the biggest difference was how his clothes were clean and his hair was neatly tied. He had been laughing loudly while a tall fox demon threw him mushrooms to catch. When he heard his name being called, Shippou quickly glanced at Kagome.

Kagome had expected a glimmer of recognition to enlighten his eyes, yet his green orbs turned from joy to confusion in an instant. Nevertheless, Shippou caught the last few mushrooms as he started to walk towards her.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Shippou said as he approached her.

The fox demon stood by his side. "Young woman, how do you know my son?"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Shippou's father was alive in this village? This was great! Although it was unexpected, she couldn't help feeling ecstatic for Shippou. He could be happy and grow up with his father. Kagome knew that Shippou still cried at night for his parents, and wanted them back more than anything else in the world. It was impossible not to feel thrilled for Shippou.

But for now, there was another major problem – how was she going to explain how she knew Shippou? Everyone was still waiting for an answer, and Kagome knew that "I met him after you died, then we set off to kill a demon called Naraku who wanted to steal jewel shards, which are, by the way, really powerful shards that can enhance anyone's power. And don't worry, we took revenge on the Thunder Brothers who killed you! Inuyasha here took them down with his tetsusaiga, you know, that fang at his hip" was not going to work.

"Uh, ummm, err…" Kagome struggled to form coherent words as Inuyasha, Shippou, and his father looked at her expectantly.

"Wait a second…I think I recognize her!" Shippou exclaimed suddenly.

"You do?" Both Kagome and Shippou's father asked.

"Yeah, she was the girl who scared off that spider for me! I was coming home the other day and this huge spider came. I yelled out and she came from behind me and shooed it away!" Shippou smiled at her. "I didn't recognize her just now because she was wearing priestess robes that day, and her hair was tied up. She looks really different now."

_I helped him shoo away a spider?_ Kagome laughed dryly in her mind._ Haha. Nice of me._

Beside her, Inuyasha was frowing.

"Kagome? Why were you on your own that day? Didn't I say that it's not safe for you to wander out alone? What if something came and got you? How would you think I'd feel?" Inuyasha growled out. His tone was much harsher than before, but the deep concern in his amber orbs were genuine.

Even though Kagome had absolutely no memory of doing so, she still felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I promise it won't happen again."

His heart immediately softened as he used his free arm to embrace her. "It's fine, Kagome. Besides, I'm glad you helped this runt here."

"Hey who are you calling a runt?" Shippou whined, hitting Inuyasha's leg.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm talking about you. Runt," Inuyasha scoffed back.

Kagome exchanged a glance with Shippou's father. Both of them smiled at the immaturity in front of them at the same time.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Inuyasha scowled at the tall fox demon.

"Nothing," was the simple reply. He continued to smile as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken.

The door of the hut behind Shippou suddenly opened. An elegant fox demoness strolled out, a gentle look in her eyes. Kagome was suddenly reminded of her mother, who usually had the same expression whenever she or Souta were around. A rush of affection filled her, thinking about her own mother, and when she could see her again.

"Dear? It's time to go to the wedding," the demoness said, placing a hand on Shippou's father's arm.

Kagome gaped in surprise as she could easily deduce who this woman was. Shippou's mother was very beautiful, and now, she was in a flowery dress, obviously prepared for some formal event. However, the fact that both of Shippou's parents were alive was extraordinary, a miracle. She knew how Shippou would never have to envy how other children had parents ever again.

"Yes, of course. Shippou, why don't you get ready? You've done extraordinarily well today, " he praised, patting his son on the back.

"Thanks dad!" Shippou grinned as he scurried off back inside.

A comfortable silence filled the air as the four of them watched Shippou go. Shippou's mother was the first one to break the silence.

"Hello, I'm Emiko, and this is Hideki," she said, motioning to her husband.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Inuyasha," Kagome offered her hand for them to shake.

"She's my wife," Inuyasha added proudly. Shippou's parents laughed lightly at his possessive tone, causing him to harrumph and look the other way. He was blushing, but Kagome didn't mention it. He was already really embarrassed, and he would just stutter and blush more if she teased him.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Shippou skipped out and ran into his mother's arms. He had brushed his hair and put on a warm brown fur coat.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"There's a wedding going on in the demon slayer village a mile away. Everyone in this village was invited, since the chief's daughter is getting married to a priest," Emiko replied.

"Demon slayer village?" Kagome's eyes widened.

Emiko misinterpreted her reaction, thinking how she was horrified with the idea of demon slayers. "I'm sorry if you misunderstood. They were demon slayers generations ago, so we still call them by that name. But don't worry, they're as harmless as anyone else here."

Kagome nodded mutely. She had just noted how queer it was for fox demons to live in a village filled with humans. Come to think of it, she had seen a lot of demons while passing through the village. And so far, nobody had screamed at Inuyasha that he was a half-demon. Did demons and humans live together peacefully too? And half-demons were everywhere, and not considered an abomination by some racist people? That was also something Kagome had wished dearly for. Kagome felt overjoyed that this was real. However, one small thought still nagged at her…

"What's the chief's daughter called? And who's the priest she's going to marry?" She asked, yet she already knew the answer. She couldn't help how the trickle of anticipation seeped through her.

"Sango. And the great priest comes from somewhere in the north. He's called Miroku," Hideki replied. "So, are you two coming?"

* * *

_**Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)**_


	3. Blissful Ignorance

**Author's Note: Just a quick explanation to those of you who are confused: Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara (and Myouga) are searching for Kagome and Shippou in the real world. Kagome lost Shippou some time ago, and she went into a hut that she found in the middle of the forest. The blissful world she's in is only her imagination. As to how and why it's all happening, that will be explained soon. Until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Summary: When Kagome stumbles into a dark abandoned hut, all of her darkest dreams and desires come true. Inuyasha cares only for her, has never heard of Naraku or Kikyou, and is the sweetest man on Earth. In a moment of bliss, it's always easy to forget the dangers lurking just beyond reach...**

* * *

_**Dark Desires  
Chapter 3 - Blissful Ignorance**_

* * *

Time was flying past too quickly for Inuyasha's liking.

It had been nearly four hours since Miroku and Sango had found (and sort of saved) him. So far, their frantic search for their missing companions had been utterly fruitless – at least, according to the overanxious hanyou.

Their first move had been, of course, to return to where they had left Kagome and Shippou, that harmless little clearing where they had parted ways. The only traces that a living soul had ever spent a night there was the lingering scents of all six of them, as well as a trail of freshly trodden grass nearby. Otherwise, it was as if Kagome and Shippou had never even existed.

A split second after arriving at the clearing, Inuyasha had caught a whiff of Kagome's natural, sweet scent coming from the opposite direction from which they had come from. It was so faint that even Inuyasha's sharp nose almost couldn't detect it. But this was _Kagome's _scent, which was much more potent to Inuyasha than to anyone else. Shippou must have been huddled in Kagome's arms since his scent was nearly impossible to trace.

After that, it was a frantic chase. Inuyasha's feet had pounded on the forest ground, awakening any creature that may have slumbered off to la la land. Miroku could barely keep up, so Sango (who had long gotten over how his hand had "accidentally" went further down than necessary that morning) had pulled him on Kirara so they could catch up with Inuyasha, whose one-track mind was only focused on Kagome. He seemed to be deaf to all the reassuring words his friends offered him.

Then he had stopped abruptly in the middle of the forest. Kirara landed beside him, wary that there might be some kind of unexpected trouble ahead.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha had mumbled involuntarily.

"What is it Inyasha?" Miroku had jumped off Kirara urgently, his staff jingling as he ran to Inuyasha's side.

"Is Kagome okay? She's not hurt, is she?" Sango enquired anxiously, not liking how Inuyasha's tone and expression hinted at some calamity.

"Her scent, it's gone!" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you smell anything else?"

"Nope, nothing at all," Inuyasha replied through gritted teeth. "Whoever did anything to Kagome really had some nerve!"

He punched a nearby tree, causing the ground to shake a bit.

"I_ swear_ I will find that bastard who even _thought _about harming Kagome. He. Will. Die!"

Both Miroku and Sango knew it was best to remain silent as Inuyasha ranted on. They exchanged worried glances, wondering where Kagome and Shippou could be.

"Myouga, would you happen to know anything about this? It's strange that Kagome's scent would disappear in the middle of the forest," Miroku held Myouga up so all of them could hear him speak.

Myouga, who had clung onto Miroku halfway the trip, now sat up in Miroku's palm and face the monk and the demon slayer as he spoke up.

"These are very strange happenings indeed. I've heard of people disappearing in forests, but there are many different tales as to what caused the disappearances," Myouga stopped momentarily and jumped as Inuyasha uprooted a young maple tree a hundred metres away, while yelping a huge string of curses to accompany his violent actions. "Throughout the years, there have been legends about demons who feed solely on the blood of young priestesses, as they think their blood, and their blood alone, can strengthen their demonic powers. Those legends are false, of course. Then there's also those who believe sucking the souls of alluring young women, and incorporating these souls into their own bodies, will turn them into young women forever. However, these are only two of the most commonly heard tales. I'm sure Kagome should be fine. She's a strong priestess – not to mention Kikyou's reincarnation."

A loud snarl echoed through the forest as a furious Inuyasha slashed another poor tree with his claws.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances, then hurried towards where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha! Please calm down! Exerting your anger like this won't help. We really have to go and try to find Kagome, and killing trees right now is not helping," Sango said as soon as she reached Inuyasha's side.

A growl slipped through Inuyasha's lips.

"We'll find her. Kagome has always been so strong, I'm sure she's fine. Right, Miroku?" Sango continued, turning to Miroku for support.

But Miroku was crouched down, his face inches from the ground.

"Miroku? Why are you sniffing the ground?" Sango was sure the monk wasn't part demon, so why would he be sniffing the ground like one?

After a long moment, Miroku finally stood up hesitantly. "Because I can see the remnants of a barrier around this area. Can you sense the spiritual power? A powerful barrier was erected here not too long ago. I'd guess around a day ago."

"What?" Inuyasha sniffed carefully, while realization slowly crept into his eyes.

"A barrier? What for?" Sango asked fearfully.

"I'm starting to think this was one huge plan in the beginning to get Kagome," Inuyasha growled. "After all, she's the only shard detector alive right now, so who wouldn't want her?"

Sango sweat dropped, while Miroku slapped his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder – hard. With a sigh, Miroku faced Inuyasha, "My dear Inuyasha, are you _sure _that's why Kagome is so desirable? Have you ever noticed that she is not only an ethereal beauty, but she also has aspects which men would kill for?"

"What do you mean, letcher? You've been having improper thoughts about Kagome?" Inuyasha glared dangerously, especially at the cursed hand that currently resided at his shoulder.

Miroku removed said hand once he noted the look on Inuyasha's face, and the pure fury that rolled from the demon slayer behind him.

"Uh, no! Of course not! Kagome has always been a true friend and sister was all I meant! I mean, how would I look at another women like _that_ with my beloved Sango next to me, right?"

Inuyasha gave him a look as if to say _'Nice save, letcher'_.

Being pleased with Miroku's words, Sango stepped up instantly with a hint of pink on her cheeks. "You know, Miroku's right. I can't believe you still think of Kagome as _only_ a shard detector! You of all people should realize that she's so much more. She's kind, brave, caring, generous, and of course, she's stunning. That's why so many guys have gone after her, even fought for her, in Kouga's case."

Inuyasha looked embarrassed but he hid his face with a "Keh!" as he turned away from his companions, hiding that blush that was certainly coming.

"Don't tell me you don't have any feelings at all for Kagome? That's not possible. Judging by the way you were so angry just now, and how you have seemingly forgotten about Shippou's existence while searching for Kagome, I'm sure she means much more to you than you say," Miroku chided gently.

When Inuyasha still refused to address them, Miroku stepped forward and turned Inuyasha to face them.

"Look Inuyasha, you have to accept that you have feelings for Kagome. It's more than obvious. That's perfectly normal, and you really have to get over that embarrassment and say it to Kagome like a man before another man takes her!"

By now, it was harder to say which was a deeper shade of crimson – Inuyasha's face or his haori. "I – I – don't – but – uh – Kikyou – I"

Miroku sighed dramatically as he shook Inuyasha's shoulders roughly. "How thick can you get! Kikyou is your past. She belongs to another world, the world of the dead. It's against nature that she walks among us again! You have to accept that! It's so shameful that you always have to run off to see her when Kagome has to wait and worry every single time! Can you imagine if Kagome always ran off to see Kouga, while you have to wait here doing nothing but worrying whether they're embracing, or kissing, or much worse? I'm sure Kagome has seen the both of you do_ something_. Is that the way to treat Kagome? If you don't love her then let her go! She deserves love and happiness, and even Kouga can give her that much!"

"No!" Inuyasha protested, rejecting the thought of Kagome belonging to Kouga. "No," he murmured once more, but in a softer tone. "I can't – I just don't know!"

"Talk to Kagome, let her know you care for her," Miroku continued, lowering his voice as well. "Think about how easily you can lose her. Right now, let's focus on getting her back. And when you get her back, never let her go again!"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, unable to form coherent words. He was so confused. Imagining Kagome in Kouga's arms brought anger so fierce to his entire being, yet he felt as if he were betraying Kikyou. Then again, Kagome was so important to him too. He had known for a while it was unusual to feel so protective of Kagome, and it meant that he truly had feelings for her.

"I think I'll just – " Inuyasha started when suddenly, a huge force struck his back and he was slammed against the ground.

"What the – " Inuyasha barely got the words out when a familiar voice came from on top of him.

"Inuyasha! It's really you! And Sango, Miroku and Kirara! I'm so happy to see you guys!" an ecstatic Shippou hopped off Inuyasha's back as he ran into Sango's arms.

"Shippou! Where have you been?" Miroku asked as he patted his head.

"The more important question is where is Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up, both relieved and pissed off at seeing Shippou, alone.

"I don't know!" Tears stared forming in his eyes as he explained, "Kagome and I were trying to find you guys, but then this huge fog came and we couldn't see anything. We lost each other, and when the fog cleared, I couldn't trace where Kagome went! Her scent had disappeared, and I was so scared! I was walking around in circles when I heard you guys and I ran up to see if it really was Inuyasha talking."

"So you lost Kagome?" Inuyasha's left eye began twitching dangerously.

"Now now," Miroku blocked Shippou from Inuyasha's glare. "It's not Shippou's fault. As he said, they lost each other. I'm sure Shippou's devastated that Kagome's not here too. Let's just concentrate on finding Kagome and – "

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Feh, whatever. Glad you're back, runt."

Everyone exchanged smiles this time. Inuyasha cared for all of them.

"Anyway, did you say something about a barrier Miroku? I sense something too, now that you mention it."

Miroku nodded, turning businesslike once more. "It's around this area, I'm not really sure what this means, but if it involves Kagome, then we will certainly find out."

Inuyasha sniffed the ground carefully, then he stood up. "It's that way, follow me."

The five of them hurried off after him, wary of the dangers that laid ahead.

* * *

The plethora of scents in the air soothed Kagome's nerves. Even without being an inuyoukai, she could easily smell the orange blossoms, lilies and peonies that were scattered around. The entire demon slayer village had prepared well for this wedding, and Kagome had rarely seen such beautiful sights.

All the women were dressed in elegant kimonos of all kinds of colours, which brightened the village considerably. The men looked dashing as well, standing near the crowd, hoping to catch the eyes of the pretty young women who were laughing and chitchatting together. The children were running around, and Shippou rushed to join them once the five of them arrived at the village.

Kagome could barely contain her awe, gasping softly as she took in new surprises at every turn. She had a small twinge of regret as she noted how her attire – the same old uniform she wore for slaying demons and going to school – definitely did not suit the lavishly decorated village. They had barely entered the village when Emiko and Hideki got caught up with a group of mole demons, so Kagome continued to stroll around, her fingers entwined with Inuyasha's. She glanced at Inuyasha frequently, who seemed perfectly at ease, with a small smile gracing his lips whenever he caught her gaze.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Inuyasha whispered suddenly into her ear.

"How pretty this place is?"

"Nope," he turned to her with a smirk. "I'm thinking that this is exactly how I want my wedding to be like."

Kagome frowned, the wheels in her mind turning. She stopped walking abruptly as the confusion hit her. "But didn't you say that we're already married?"

He chuckled, twirling a few strands of her hair idly. "What's wrong with repeating our vows again, but in the human way?"

"We had some sort of demon wedding?" Kagome's eyes widened, unable to picture the scene in her mind.

Inuyasha tucked the strands of hair behind her ear, causing Kagome to blush slightly. He smirked a bit, then replied with a soft smile, "Yea we did. I really hope you'll remember everything soon. It hurts to see you so confused all the time." His fingers traced the creases in her forehead as she frowned.

"But don't worry, I'll still love you, no matter what."

He leaned in, catching her lips with hers as they found a perfect rhythm together. It was chaste and sweet, nothing like the furious passion that had experienced the night before. Kagome marveled at the texture of her beloved's lips – rough, yet smooth, hard, yet soft. She felt as if they could kiss till the world ended, and she would never have enough. This was much better than any dream she ever had. Kagome could smell that unique musky scent that belonged solely to Inuyasha. He felt solid, and warm in her arms, and his warmth radiated off his body to embrace hers.

"Kagome! You're finally here! I was wondering what took you so long!"

If it weren't for the uncannily familiar voice, Kagome would have never been able to tear herself away from Inuyasha. As it was, Kagome accidentally bit into Inuyasha's lip as the voice caused her to jump.

And Inuyasha bit right back into hers.

Kagome's expression turned from shock to a glower.

"What was that for?" she pouted, rubbing her sore lip.

The grin on Inuyasha's face seemed impossible to erase.

"Ha! Who told you to mate a dog demon, eh? We bite!" As if to emphasize his point, he smiled hugely, showing off his fangs.

Kagome growled right back. "I'm so gonna get your ass for this, so I think you'd better _think_about running for your life before I – "

"Bring it on!"

Kagome was about to pounce on Inuyasha when their audience, who had been amused with the show, spoke up.

"Whoa whoa calm down guys! Save the banter for later, I really need Kagome _now_!" the raven-haired demon slayer interrupted.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow towards her. "And who might you be?"

"The bride, you idiot. Now hand Kagome over before I get serious."

"Ha! As if. I've heard that the chief's daughter is simply alluring, in which case, you aren't. So, who are you?" Inuyasha expression turned skeptical as he waited expectantly for an answer.

Sango sighed, chanting under her breath to keep herself calm. Punching a dog demon in the face on her wedding day wasn't exactly what she had planned out.

"I'm Kagome's best friend. She's the bridesmaid today, and I can't believe she's so late. And for your information, mister, yes, I_ am_ the chief's daughter," Sango glowered at him, while he simply looked shocked. "Now before you delay us any longer with your stupidity, I need Kagome to come with me now. Kagome?"

Kagome was stunned.

"I'm the bridesmaid? Really?"

Sango nodded, confirming her doubts.

"Wow! Oh my gosh! This is soooooo amazing!" Kagome continued gushing and squealing while Inuyasha looked at her worriedly.

"Wait a second," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, addressing Sango now. "If you're her best friend, why hasn't she mentioned you to me before? And how on earth could I not know she's the_ bridesmaid_ of this wedding?"

"Why don't you ask Kagome?" Sango frowned, wondering the same things as well.

"Kagome, honey," Inuyasha tried to calm the overexcited Kagome down. "We need to know why you've kept all this from us."

Kagome turned to them, her smile disappearing slowly. "I don't know either. Actually, I can't remember anything that happened before last night. I mean, I know you guys and all, but I can't remember any particulars. And I can't figure out why."

Inuyasha swiftly held her in his arms. "It's okay. No one's expecting too much from you. I'm glad you remember us at least." He pressed his lips to her temple, while Sango nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," Kagome smiled back in return.

"So can Kagome come with me now? She needs to get ready. The wedding's starting soon," Sango said urgently.

Inuyasha let her go with a sigh. "She's all yours. Take care of her."

Kagome waved as Sango practically dragged her across half the village. Finally, they arrived in an opulent hut that could have only been the chief's house.

"Come on, Kagome, we're running a bit late. We need you in makeup and in your bridesmaid dress now," Sango said as she ushered Kagome into a large room.

'_Makeup? There's makeup in the feudal era?' _Kagome thought skeptically. She brushed the disturbing thoughts away. After all, today was Sango's wedding, and it had to be perfect. No more silly thoughts and asinine actions. Maybe she really did hit something vital inside her brain.

Two girls – Sango's personal maids – busied themselves with Kagome's hair and makeup. Kagome had failed to notice how Sango was all set. She only had to get into her gown and she would be ready to walk down the aisle to her groom.

Sango took a seat next to Kagome, checking her reflection for any flaws on her impeccable face.

"You look beautiful, Sango, don't worry," Kagome soothed her.

Sango laughed. There was a slight hysterical edge to it, which Kagome noticed but chose not to point out. "I feel fine, healthy as a horse. You look pretty too."

They were silent for a while the maids continued with their work.

"Hey Sango, can I ask how we met?"

Sango's brows furrowed as she took in Kagome's expression.

"Kagome, you really can't remember anything?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, it's just like, I had this…dream that you, me, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou, this fox demon from the village, were on the hunt for Shikon jewel shards. We had a common enemy called Naraku we had to defeat."

Sango didn't laugh at her, but held her hand. "It's okay Kagome, I'm here for you. We're all here for you. You know Miroku cares about you too. And Kirara."

Kagome gave her a small smile, grateful for having such thoughtful friends around her.

"By the way, we met over a year ago, when we summoned you to our village. Kohaku was really sick, and he no matter how many priests and priestesses came, no one was able to cure him. We had to try everything. At last, we found you and you came over. You sang some chants and offered Kohaku some medicinal herbs, and he got well after a week. We became friends during that week, best friends," a smile touched Sango's lips as she recalled the beautiful memories.

"That's nice," Kagome smiled. "But if I was gone for so long, and if I had already known Inuyasha back then, why didn't he know you?"

"I guess it's because I never met him. I remember you telling me about this boy you liked," Sango glanced at her slyly, but continued nonetheless. "I think you guys were planning to get married soon, and now I think about it, you did mention his name. Inuyasha. But it was so peculiar I think I just forgot all about it the next moment."

Kagome chuckled. "I love his name, it's adorable."

Sango laughed lightly with her. "And I asked you to be my bridesmaid when I saw you some time ago. A few weeks ago to be exact, just after Miroku proposed."

Kagome poked Sango's blushing cheek lightly, while Sango, caught up in her thoughts, only realized this a few seconds too late, made to jab at Kagome's in return. Lucky for Kagome, one of the maids were working on her cheeks at the moment, so Sango shot her a glare and sat back down.

"That's all, I think. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Kagome thought over it for a moment, then finally shook her head slightly. "I can't think of anything else I want to ask at the moment."

"Tell me when you do," Sango grinned as she stood up and walked over to her closet.

"I have one – is Kohaku here? And Kirara? And where's Miroku?" the questions tumbled out as more and more people popped into her mind.

"That's more than one," Sango replied, taking out two dresses and placing them on her bed gently. "But Kohaku's in his room getting ready, and I think Kirara's with him. Either that or she's gone out to play. And Miroku's in my grandparents' house. You know how he doesn't really live here, and since I don't want him to see me in my dress until I'm walking down the aisle, I've shooed him away."

'_The aisle? Is that how traditional Japanese weddings are like?'_Kagome had missed too much of school to be sure. But like every weird thing she had encountered so far, she simply shrugged it off. Weddings were meant to be unique, and maybe Sango had come up with something creative. Kagome would see how creative very soon, so what was the point in wondering?

"We're done," one of the maids announced, tilting Kagome's chin up slightly so she could see herself in the mirror. "Do you like how you look?"

Kagome felt a rush of pleasure at how beautiful she looked. Simply stunning. Inuyasha would have never been able to tear his eyes away from her with her looking like this. The beauty in the mirror seemed flawless, with perfectly full lips and a hint of blush on her cheeks. Her warm brown eyes were lined with dark kohl, causing them to stand out even more. The maids had twited her hair into an elegant bun, with a few strands curled around her ears. At that moment, Kagome felt like the prettiest and the most delicate creature in the world.

"Thank you very much," she smiled sincerely at the maids, who simply nodded and smiled back.

"We need to get the both of you in your dresses now," the other maid spoke up, leading Kagome towards Sango.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and it creaked slightly as it opened, revealing a woman who was the epitome of perfection.

"Sango, dear? And Kagome? Are you ready yet? We need to get going," the woman's soft, lilting voice filled the room.

"Almost, mom," Sango replied. "We just need to get into our dresses and we're all set."

"Good," the woman let the corners of her lips turn up. "I'll be waiting for you outside," she said as she turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

Kagome barely noted how her dress was the dress of her dreams. It felt as soft as silk, and it was a baby blue that made the brown in her eyes stand out even more. It was modest, and flowed down her body like a waterfall. Kagome tore her eyes away from her dress and admired Sango instead. After all, the bride was the centre of attention, not her.

Sango's pristine wedding dress seemed to very modest as well, with a sweetheart neckline and a train that wasn't too long, but brushed the ground behind her. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, accentuating how perfectly built her body was. Kagome noticed how Sango's pearl earrings matched her white dress, and she could barely conceal her awe as Sango twirled around.

"So, how do I look?" Sango asked, a hint of worry colouring her tone.

"Perfect. Absolute perfection," Kagome said immediately.

Sango blushed, then linked her arm with Kagome's.

"Then let's get going."

* * *

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated~**


End file.
